Insert Story Title Here
by V. Vichi L
Summary: It was a dark, humid Saturday and now all he could see was nothing but grey.


**A quick A/N: **Okay so instead of updating my other stories, I ended up making one in a new fandom. It came out of nowhere! And I just had to type it down. I'm really, really, REALLY sorry! I am, seriously. This time, I've been addicted to HXH fandom (not like I hadn't been before, pft) to the point that I want to make _my own version _out of it, if you know what I mean, heh heh. I'm still learning English and this is my very first HXH fanfic, so please go easy on me! This is just a prologue, but I'm not entirely sure about the exact plot based on this, so if you have any recommendation about the next chapter, do tell me! :D

That's it from me. Now, let's go on with the story! Once again, English is not my first language so please forgive me if you find some mistakes or grammatical errors. Enjoy!

**Dislaimer: **I do not own Hunter X Hunter. Togashi-sensei does.

* * *

**[INSERT STORY TITLE HERE]**

**Written by V. Vichi L.**

* * *

It was a dark, humid Saturday and now all he could see was nothing but grey. No purple, no orange, everything was grey—even he had wished to see a little dot of black but it wasn't there. It seemed like the invisible sun would happily blind his eyes by reflecting the grey into his soul, let it be absorbed up to every part of his body before slicing his flesh with their lattices of light if possible.

Neither could he feel nothing but numb. He could not find a nearest mirror—he barely even found anything. The bruises among his knuckles were to be forgotten as if it had never been there before, yet they were the last pain he could feel before he accidentally put himself here, out of nowhere. But then again, never did come to his mind, a reassuring memory to remind him why and when he was lying in something wet and smelly, not being able to move an inch, blinded with an absolute shade of grey. There was no sound either. Maybe he had started to turn deaf.

Blind. Deaf. Paralyzed.

Now the angels of death would finally gain his victory and take this pathetic creature with him and him alone.

Killua Zaoldyeck was not the one to give up easily. He had some sort of pride (might have been one of the factors of his latest family background) and did not enjoy any spark of satisfaction gleaming in the person who had had him defeated. He did not live to lose. He was not to be defeated.

And yet he was lying in the middle of nowhere, being as pathetic as a dying dog.

He pitied himself.

Killua tried to move his lips and it did move. He knew it might sound so ridiculous but he indeed felt so happy he could move a muscle, even if it was just a pair of his lips. Oh, and his tongue._ Ah, the joy! _he thought sarcastically as he moved his tongue to caress his lips—and felt painfully hurt. He felt like screaming variative curses yet he could not find his sound. Luckily his tongue did not become numb as he had predicted, because he felt a slight taste of blood. Oh, had he been bleeding? Or _was_ he bleeding? He did not know. He could not know a thing.

"Onii-chan?"

Well, he was not deaf after all.

He wanted to answer but he couldn't. Something was moving towards him and he could not predict yet what it was. But the voice was so familiar he could not forget. He wished to hear it one more time to make sure, but there came nothing. The thing had stopped moving and talking, and he felt suddenly aware yet worried at the same time. It was a public record that he was The Zaoldyeck's heir and his skills were not easily to be underestimated. He had the best hands, even if it was just a subjective opinion. But where were his hands? They were nowhere; he barely felt like he was still having them. Maybe they had got cut off, amputated or something—he did not know, for god's sake! And then there was this little thing, maybe standing not far in front of him without him being able to defend himself. Weaponless. Defenseless. _Pathetic. _Ready to die.

But there came a long silence. An uncomfortable silence that no one would ever learn to like.

Suddenly, his eyes of blue were blinded by a shade of bright, painful red.

* * *

**(Another quick) A/N: **I don't know if I can call it a prologue... But anyways! Yes, you read the title right. But don't worry, I'll change it once I know where the story goes. Now please— *begs on her knees* —let me know your opinion/correction/criticism/etc about my story by reviewing it. And if you have any idea about the story plot, do tell me! Thanks for reading and please review! :D

Best regards,

V. Vichi L.


End file.
